


Worthy

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: Cullen finds Layna sobbing in the bathroom and can't help but feel like it's his fault.“Are you okay? You've been in there a while.” for dadrunkwriting





	Worthy

“Are you okay? You've been in there a while.” Cullen said through the door.

“I'm fine.” Her voice was strained like she was crying. She'd been acting odd all week. Nothing he said could convince her to confide in him and he couldn't help but feel like whatever it was, it was his doing. It didn't matter how many times she told him nothing was wrong.

“Layna?” Alarm tinted his tone. “What's wrong? I know you've been avoiding me this week so if you want me to go, I can.”

“Wait!” she called and a moment later she flung the door open. Red splotched her face and Cullen felt his heart break. “Cullen, I'm so sorry.” She was in his arms and clutching his shirt before he could even blink.

Bewildered, he asked, “You're sorry? Why in the Maker's name would you be sorry?”

She pulled back and looked up to him. “I didn't mean to push you away. Oh, maker, what you must have thought. She ran her hands up from his waist to cup his face. “I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. This as much you as me.” 

Anxiety gripped him hard, clenching at his abdomen. “What are you talking about?”

She looked up at him nervously. She went back into the bathroom and for a moment Cullen was afraid she was going back to hiding, but she came back out holding something small and white.

She held it up to him and he could see a little pink plus sign on the display. He felt faint. “Is... is that...”

She nodded. “I'm pregnant.”

He searched her eyes intently. “And you're upset?”

“No! I'm not. I'm not. Not at all. I'm just so scared.”

A wide bright smile broke across Cullen's face. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a fervent, if quick, kiss. “You're going to be so amazing at this. Oh, maker. We're going to be parents.”

He dropped down to his knees heavily in front of her. Fingertips grazed her belly. “Hey in there.” His fingers are shaking, his breath is shaking and he's pretty sure his heart is shaking, but he can't tell. Maker knows he doesn't deserve this.

He never thought he would be the kind of man the maker would bless with a family. Much less one with the incredible woman in front of him. Tears filled his eyes with the thought that he might be worth this. He knows he's not. He's done awful things, thought awful things and he was battling his addiction daily, but he would try. Maker, would he try. He would strive to be the man that the maker thought was worth this.

Everyday of his life would be for this tiny, tiny life growing inside the woman he loves. He looked up to her from his knees. Love shined plainly on her face. She saw the tear tracks on his face and her unshed tears fall. She dropped to her knees next to him, much more delicately than he had, and grabbed his face. 

“We're going to be parents.” she said, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you okay? You've been in there a while." for dadrunkwriting
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
